Dolor
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: Ella no está ahí para alisarle el cabello en su frente mientras se despierta de una repugnante y oscura pesadilla de huesos y sangre. Ella no puede estar ahí para apretarse y acurrucarse en un ovillo tan hueco que duele, y ella hizo que todo se sintiera mucho mejor de lo que realmente era, pero los huesos no pueden calentar la sangre del hombre que dejó atrás. [TRAD. AUTORIZADA]


Descargo de responsabilidad: ® No me pertenecen Leví, Petra ni nada de Shingeki no Kyojin. **_Ache_ es propiedad de DollyPop12.**

* * *

 _ **Dolor**_

La vida, la vida apestaba. Estaba llena de muerte y suciedad, fealdad y dolor.

Pero también la tuvo a ella, entonces, ¿cómo podría quejarse? Ella era constante, siempre estuvo allí, siempre radiante, y brillante, y sonriente y hermosa.

Hermosa.

Nunca antes en su vida Leví pensó en algo que fuera tan hermoso como ella, con sus chispeantes ojos y corto cabello rubio. Siempre se ponía de pie tan erguida, tan llena de esperanza, coraje y poder; y debajo de su confianza, su bondad, yacía una ira que parecía inextinguible.

Petra, un enigma viviente.

Confía en ella, dice. Como si fuera fácil poner tu fe en cualquier cosa y en cualquiera en el mundo en que vivían, pero ella tiene un rostro tan amable y una sonrisa tan cálida que él se encuentra aceptando; y estuvieron tan cerca de la muerte que podía sentirla en la punta de la lengua, sacudiéndolo hasta los pies hasta que ella llega y termina con el titán, sus cuchillas eran incapaces de perforar y está agradecido pero también comprende que ella es honesta.

Y entonces, confía en ella. Tiene que hacerlo porque hay tan pocos soldados que sobreviven que siente que él es el único. Pero los conoce, lentamente, los que viven, los que cazan más que permitirse a sí mismos ser la presa y ella es la única mujer, y eso no la estorba en lo más mínimo. Ella puede boxear con los mejores de ellos y quedar en el top, puede enviar hombres despatarrados a través del terreno con los brazos en jarras **.**

Y entonces, tiene que respetarla también. Y cede de mala gana, encuentra que hacen buen equipo. Ambos están hechos para matar titanes en solitario y sin embargo, juntos, son victoria sin tacha. Son esperanza.

Ella es esperanza.

Y es tan extraño tenerla en un mundo tan feo, tan lleno de malicia y sangre y embarrado de lágrimas atrás de tu mano y donde la misericordia es desconocida; pero demonios, ella sí que tiene algo de ella. Confianza y fe y esperanza y amor son extraños. Él es un soldado y los soldados son asesinos, pero ella también es un soldado y sólo puede ser hermosa.

Así que ella le convence de que el asesinato es hermoso porque es lo que ella hace, y cuando entrena es sagaz y grácil, y él la observa con la palma de la mano sobre la mejilla, el codo descansando en la rodilla, y escucha a Hanji chupando el aire como si estuviera viendo alguna clase de romance y él supone que lo está.

Y no es como si ella tuviera ojos verdes, la belleza de una cabellera negra, como si ella fuera un verdadero faro de luz y pureza. Ella está manchada con las muertes de sus camaradas y la viste detrás de sus ojos. Y él encuentra su impureza incluso mejor porque él mismo está sucio, y nunca podría manchar algo puro y perfecto. Una parte de él quiere purificarla:todo lo que está sucio no debe y no puede existir pero él hace una excepción.

Eso es, hizo una excepción.

Porque la vida, la vida es fea. Y se la llevó así que se puede quejar. Nada bueno le ha pasado realmente antes de que ella llegara a su vida y un día simplemente se encontró a sí mismo mirándola fijamente con tanta fuerza que se estaba imaginando cómo se sentía _su_ piel bajo sus dedos.

Y siendo él curioso, lo averiguó.

Fue glorioso, pero ahora, sólo deja el sabor de la ira en su boca y el dolor en sus ojos. Ella se ha ido, arrebatada en lo que se sintió como un instante pero ella se fue abajo con lo mejor de ellos, peleando con un monstruo; y él vive como siempre lo ha hecho, pero es injusto que ella no pueda también.

Así que sostiene la carta en sus manos, sintiendo el nado de la bilis revolverse en sus intestinos, y casi rasga su almohada en pedazos y recuerda cómo _su_ padre se quebró, con los ojos vidriosos y las piernas de gelatina, y todo el mundo amaba a Petra.

Pero eso lo hizo el doble de horrible cuando se fue.

Casi aprieta sus dedos en la carta pero la abre otra vez, traza los dedos por la letra, y saca la foto.

Matrimonio.

Se queda mirando la foto de ella durmiendo en su hombro y observa la pequeña gota de agua golpeando _su_ mejilla dormida. Maldice la lluvia e ignora el simple hecho de que está bajo techo.

Ella se ha ido y el mundo es feo una vez más, o más bien, más feo porque nunca podría ser hermoso. Sólo ella lo logró y ahora, él no tiene a nadie a quien sepultar bajo la tierra y ninguna esencia que presionar en su nariz, y ninguna piel que tocar y ningunos ojos que mirar. Ella no está ahí para alisarle el cabello en su frente mientras se despierta de una repugnante y oscura pesadilla de huesos y sangre. Ella no puede estar ahí para apretarse y acurrucarse en un ovillo tan hueco que duele, y ella hizo que todo se sintiera mucho mejor de lo que realmente era, pero los huesos no pueden calentar la sangre del hombre que dejó atrás.

Él tiene una tarea y debe seguirla con rostro estoico y de piedra, pero Erwin ve la tristeza de él, y aunque no dice nada debe saber que esta serie de muertes fue mucho más dolorosa que ninguna de las otras así que le deja lamentarse, pero no le deja flojear porque eso le daría tiempo y el tiempo sólo puede ser gastado recordando el brillo de _sus_ mejillas cuando la besaba.

Agarra su almohada tan fuerte que siente el sofoco de sus infelicidad en su esófago. _Su_ imagen está presionada contra su pecho, su palma extendida sobre ella como si la pudiera proteger del daño y la encorva en su cama mientras se lamenta.

Si tan sólo por una noche, dejaría al meollo del profundo dolor de su pérdida atraparle. Siente la humedad de su almohada y la pequeña gota en _su_ foto en su pulgar mientras sostiene la imagen en su pecho y maldice la lluvia.

 _Y entonces se deja empapar por la comprensión de que está bajo techo._

* * *

 _Nuevamente, me he tomado la libertad de usar "Leví" en lugar de "Rivaille" como aparece en el original. Este, como muchos otros trabajos que traduciré, fue publicado en 2013 cuando aún existía mucha confusión con respecto al nombre de este personaje._

 _Gracias por leer, no olviden pasarse por el perfil de DollyPop12 (link en mi perfil)._

—Fanfiction, 9 de octubre de 2015.

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
